Season Four
The fourth season of JAG premiered on CBS on September 22, 1998, and ended on May 25, 1999, after 24 episodes. It was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions (now CBS Television Studios). Plot Marine Major Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie (Catherine Bell), a Duke graduate, and Lieutenant Commander Harmon "Harm" Rabb, Jr. (David James Elliott), a former naval aviator, work at the Headquarters of the Judge Advocate General, the internal law firm of the Department of the Navy which investigates, prosecutes and defends cases under the Uniform Code of Military Justice (UCMJ). This season, Harm and Mac are assumed dead following an altercation with a Russian fighter pilot ("Gypsy Eyes"), however, after punching out of their plane before impact, they begin a journey to uncover the truth about Harm's father. Later, Harm and Mac head several investigations including an undercover operation at an embassy ("Embassy"), the suspected rape of a Japanese national ("Innocence"), an escape from a VA hospital ("The Martin Baker Fan Club"), an execution on national television ("Act of Terror"), and a pilot who defied direct orders after hearing the voice of God ("Angels 30"). Meanwhile, Bud (Patrick Labyorteaux) is promoted to Lieutenant ("The Adversaries"), Harriet Sims (Karri Turner) is promoted to Lieutenant J.G. ("Rivers' Run"), Mac's "little sister" Chloe (Mae Whitman) arrives at JAG shortly before Christmas ("Jaggle Bells"), Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden (John M. Jackson) rescues his daughter from the Italian Mafia ("Going After Francesca"), and Royal Australian Navy Commander Mic Brumby (Trevor Goddard) arrives in the United States as an exchange officer ("Mr. Rabb Goes to Washington"). Also this season, Harm receives combat orders and departs JAG ("Goodbyes"), Mac and Harm make a pact to have children together ("Yeah, Baby"), and both Clayton Webb (Steven Culp) and Admiral Chegwidden heads to Italy to rescue a common mentor from captivity ("Soul Searching"). Production During this season the production team filmed partially on location in Washington, D.C. for scenes for a few episodes with the main characters.1 By this point, the United States Navy was now enthusiastic about its support to the series, "We treated JAG the way we would any other production," according to Captain Ron Morse at Navy Office of Information West, the Los Angeles-based liaison office with the entertainment industry, "We look at the scripts, the principal characters and how they respond to the situations they're presented." And both Harm and Mac was clearly to their liking, "they're attractive, smart, dedicated individuals who behave the way naval officers should and know what they're doing." In summation, "we found JAG to reflect well on the Navy."1 This season also advertised the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children, while the telephone number 1-800-The-Lost was featured in the closing credits of the season finale, "Goodbyes". Cast and Characters Main * David James Elliott as Harmon Rabb, Jr., Lieutenant Commander * Catherine Bell as Sarah MacKenzie, Major in the Marine Corps. * Patrick Labyorteaux as Bud Roberts, Lieutenant J.G. (later, Lieutenant) * John M. Jackson as A. J. Chegwidden, Rear Admiral Also starring * Karri Turner as Harriet Sims, Ensign (later, Lieutenant J.G.) * Trevor Goddard as Mic Brumby, Lieutenant Commander, RAN Recurring * Paul Collins as Alexander Nelson, Secretary of the Navy * W.K. Stratton as Theodore Lindsey, Commander * Sibel Galindez as Elizabeth Hawkes, "Skates", Lieutenant * Steven Culp as Clayton Webb, CIA Agent * Chuck Carrington as Jason Tiner, Petty Officer * Harrison Page as Stiles Morris, Rear Admiral * Claudette Nevins as Porter Webb, NSA Agent * Michael Bellisario as Michael Roberts * Anne-Marie Johnson as Roberta Latham, Congresswoman * Dana Sparks as Carolyn Imes, Commander * Rex Linn as Mark Falcon, KBG Agent * Mae Whitman as Chloe Maddison Episodes 04